


Stranger Together

by electricmindart



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Ace centric, First Meetings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The 2dace will be slow, This is indeed my own au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/electricmindart
Summary: Ace cuts a deal to get into his favourite band at a price. Suddenly Murdoc is tossed in jail and the band is calling him to fill in. Oh it happened and oh what could that price be...This is,, cancelled tbh - no drive left for this





	Stranger Together

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first chaptered fic please bear with me and be kind  
> I hope you enjoy!

Ace couldn't believe it when he got the call.

The Gorillaz wanted him to fill in on an album.  _ The _ Gorillaz wanted  _ him _ of all people. Of all the streetwise gangster-types and green-skinned nobodies they could have chosen, they chose him.

His brain looped the call in his head as he double checked his things for everything he'd need to stay over there with the band.

_ “Ace Copular?” A feminine voice crept through the phone. _

_ “Maybe.” Ace responded, dodgy and cautious of trouble still. “Who's this?” _

_ “I'm Murdoc’s bandmate. Murdoc Niccals? Uh we were told to call you to get you to come fill in on bass for Gorillaz while he's in jail.” _

_ Ace swallowed the lump that formed fast in his throat. Holy shit. _

_ “Ace-?” _

_ “Oh! I, uh, wow I'd love to! I'll pack my things-” _

Ace still couldn't believe it  _ worked _ . Especially since he thought Murdoc didn't remember him. Maybe that just came with the deal -  _ making _ him remember. It wouldn't surprise him if it did. Just the thought felt a little fucked up.

But the crisp morning air and dewy sunlight of spring was enough to put more of a pep in his step once the sweet outdoorish scent trace his nose. It was good motivation to keep pushing on. And with everything getting done, his mind began wandering too easily to the topics of the  _ return payment _ .

The thoughts of what that could include haunted his imagination as he passed through the airport. He was surprised he was let through with how much need he had with the whole city. He was sure he left his blade and brass knuckles in his pocket on accident too. Then again… for some hindsight that sent chills down his spine- they did seem a little dead-eyed…

Once again came the time to clear those thoughts when he took a seat on the plane. It was a middle seat, terrible, but luckily no one loud came to sit in the window seat. It was a fairly anxious wait all around, but nothing he couldn't steel himself for.

No, but the anxiety came back mid-flight when he felt eyes on him. Almost everyone, it felt like, was staring at him. The moment he looked around, though, it was obvious it was in his head.  _ Geez _ , he thought out to somewhere and something,  _ give a guy a damn heart attack will ya? _

The rest of the flight was lolling his head to the tune of music he played in his ears. A mix of his favourite rock songs and Gorillaz songs in anticipation.

The realization that he'd only met Murdoc once or twice before this (albeit long enough to play nice, but still) hit when the plane passengers were notified of how close they were to arriving. The man had needed help getting out of sticky situations before. Maybe this really did make him remember Ace…

The walk from the baggage claim to the door seemed to take a bit longer than it looked. In fact halfway there, each step Ace took didn't get him anywhere. It hit him how his luggage was a feather heavier than he packed. Feeling a chill ripple through his veins, he gave in with a sigh.

“Didn’ expect you to follow me here,” Ace crossed his arms and peered out of the airport window through sparse little crowds.

“Oh but  _ didn't _ you? I know you were thinking about it.”

“Well I thought about that deal and all the, uh, timeframe and whatnot-”

“ _ Aaaaaand _ you thought about what I want from you, hmm? You kept thinking about it when you felt my eyes on you.”

“I…” Ace swallowed a lump in his throat. “I guess I did.”

It wasn't even that that gave Ace a borderline heart attack. No, it was the weight on his shoulder that made his blood run cold. The presence he felt at his back when he locked eyes with Noodle outside. She held a sign he couldn't really read because it was like his mind melted with every single reverb from the lips by his ear. They didn't let him move.

He was frozen amidst a crowded airport staring out the window he so badly wanted to escape through. But the presence around him made his veins freeze and tighten.

“Bring me your new friends and I can make that  _ delicious _ dream of staying come true-” And with that… nothing. Ace found his legs carrying him out to greet Noodle with a vacantly joyful grin and playful banter.

* * *

He didn't remember when or how but the next moment Ace was putting his bags into the car with Noodle. His last thought he had while climbing into the back seat was a simple yet mournful  _ What did I get myself into? _

The ride to the house the band was staying at wasn't necessarily a long one, but it felt like much longer with turns and talking and radio playing to Ace. Finally, during the bridge of some song too poppy and too new for him to know, Ace looked out the window to see a great looming building. Wonderful. One of  _ these _ houses. Studios. Workspace. Whatever.

“So you're Ace-” Noodle was the first to speak once they got out of the car. There was a tone of casual musing to her words. She started to help him grab his minimal bags out of politeness, but he stopped her. “The real Ace Copular.”

“The one and only. Why’dya ask?” Ace asked with a confident hum, holding his bags carefully.

“Well I…” She stopped to giggle momentarily, almost bashful. “I was a big Powerpuff Girls fan when I was younger.” She provided, voice light almost like a pleased hum. “It was a fun show and I still wonder how Murdoc knows you and hasn't said anything before.”

“Not a word?”

“Nothing, really. How did you meet him? I mean… you are from America and he isn't - I don't even think he even had a green card for awhile-”

Ace shrugged halfheartedly, following Noodle’s now picking up footsteps to the door. “He needed help from the gang. So, like the  _ naturally  _ good person I totally am, I helped him out… couple ‘a times, actually. Guess this is his big payback for savin’ his hide so good.”

_ Definitely payback and not the influence of a distant echoing voice that was sent to creep into his head and decide to let Ace come on. _

Noodle hummed with a satisfied nod. “Interesting.” She mused, digging out keys. “To be honest, I expected you two to be long lost brothers or something.”

There was a small chuckle of amusement from both parties as the door slid open and they had to tote the bags indoors.

“Long lost brothers.” Ace parroted, sighing as he shut the door behind him. “Good one. I can see it, but I don’t think Murdoc’s big on secret family doin’  _ anything _ with’im.”

“Very true.” Noodle hummed, taking no break in starting to tug his bags up a short enough yet somewhat steep set of stairs. “Still… you look similar. Do not be offended if 2D mistakes you for Murdoc for awhile. He has rather poor vision and I'm sure you look exactly the same but taller to him at first glance.”

Ace nodded and felt his heart in his throat at the mention of 2D. For the longest time he had a thing for that man. He was his favourite star in the world - gorgeous, talented, funny. He was everything and more and Ace would have died if he met him personally. A goddamn hero to his teen bullshit.

It wasn't a stretch to say that Gorillaz gave him inspiration to stop being such a brat on the street and make something worthwhile. A couple guitars and a little over ten years of practice got him right here - making his way to the guest room of the band's place ready to become their fill-in bassist.  _ He really outdid himself, huh? _

“So, Noodle-” Ace huffed, tugging his bag up with each step. The weight made him wonder how she was so fast at this briefly, but then realizing that she's strong. “-how d’ya think everyone else is gonna feel about meetin’ me?”

Noodle reached the top step before Ace, unsurprisingly, and stopped there for a moment. “Well like I said… 2D might be a little skittish at first, but give him a chance to know you. Russel is very kind. Very accepting. If you are kind, he will show you kind too.”

Ace met her at the top once she was done. “Alright. I'll be careful and nice. The sweetest, most charismatic bastard you'll know.”

“Good. Now… your room is down the hall on the right. It's across from Toochi’s room.” And like that, she was off.

Ace gave into quiet thought, taking his bags into the sparsely decorated room. There was a messily made bed, a few lamps of odd shapes and makes, and worn down classic rock posters stuck to the flaking walls. Lived in, but not currently occupied. Until Ace, that is.

Well, maybe not quite lived in… but well worn from the nature of the house.

“Ugh… too much-” Ace yawned to himself, hopping onto the bed. Firm enough, not the best pillows but the cases were to die for, and the sheets were great. It didn't take much for the guy to drift off and start dreaming of distant echoes of laughter during his nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to kudos and/or comment if you want more - and check out my social media. I'm usually a visual artist on Instagram and Tumblr as electricmindart. I'm open to all questions about this AU or anything really ♡


End file.
